This invention relates generally to wheeled infant carriers, and more particularly, to a conveniently transportable, foldable infant trailer for safely and smoothly carrying the infant pulled behind a cycle, such as a bicycle, which is also uniquely convertible to an infant stroller. More particularly, the infant trailer is foldable into a very compact configuration for placement in the trunk of a vehicle.
Collapsible or foldable baby carriages for walking have long been known and are generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,225; 3,873,116; and 4,072,318. These early carriages have evolved from more cumbersome rigid carriages, so many carriages are now collapsible or foldable as to make them conveniently transported and stored.
With the resurgence of physical fitness, persons of all ages, including the parents of infants and young children, have developed great interest in all forms of physical exercise, particularly in jogging and walking at relatively high speeds. Infant jogging strollers that fold for transport and/or storage, while yet provide for safe, stable and secure carrying of a child at relatively higher speeds, are generally shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 297,525; 4,934,728; 4,953,880; Des. 315,885; and 5,029,891.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,634 discloses a convertible infant stroller and trailer that is foldable and convertible to a trailer for attachment to a bicycle.
U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/799,293 discloses a towing bracket for attaching a trailer to a bicycle.
There is a continued need for a foldable infant trailer which includes all the past known refinements, but further includes the ability to fold the trailer very compactly for storage in the trunk of a vehicle.
A conveniently transportable, foldable infant trailer for safely and smoothly carrying an infant pulled behind a bicycle. The trailer has a collapsible child enclosure that folds onto the seat portion. A folding trailer hitch assembly is pivotally attached to the frame of the trailer. A front wheel is attachable to the trailer to convert the trailer to a stroller. The rear wheels are removable for storage.
A principle object and advantage of the present invention is that it is convertible from trailer to a stroller.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the trailer has a collapsible child enclosure that folds onto the seat portion of the trailer for compact storage.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the front wheel and rear wheels of the trailer are removable.
Another principle object and advantage of the present invention is that the cycle hitch assembly is foldable under the trailer for storage.